danganronpa_newly_despairedfandomcom-20200214-history
Igor Akemi
Igor Akemi is a student in the Ultimate Academy for Killing and a participant of the killing game featured in DR:ND Season 1. His title is Ultimate Actor. He spent lots of his life growing more and more insane, before hiding that personality when he became an Ultimate and waiting for the opportunity to reveal himself. History Early Life Not much is known about Igor’s past. It is most likely that he was abandoned at a young age, then adopted by his step parents, and then soon became abused by them. What is known as that due to this abuse, he had run away and lived in the woods for many years. In order to survive, Igor explained it as that he had to do ”things nobody would ever do in a lifetime” in order to get food and water. No one knows what he meant by this, as he execution occurred not too long after. After a while, Igor wanted a way to pick up his life and live in a home. He decided to try acting for a horror movie, managing to find an audition for one many weeks later. After succeeding in the audition, his performance in the movie was described as “the perfect beast in a horror movie”. People began to want him for more horror movies, and Igor was able to make a living out of it. Eventually, he became known as the Ultimate Actor. Killing School Life While attending the killing school semester, Igor appeared to seem quite off. He often distances himself from the other students around him, and when he was around always lowered the mood. He often spent his time talking to an arcade machine about his real thoughts, which eventually became apart of his murder plan. After Tsukareta Purogurama was killed and Kyoryu Chirano was found guilty, Igor appeared to become more insane. He seemed to have enjoyed the events that went on, and made everyone feel worse about Kyoryu’s death. Igor’s Fate When the secret exposure motive was revealed, Igor didn’t seem too bothered on the outside. In reality, he was extremely peeved off. When Tomato ''has read one of his books, he electrocuted him with an arcade machine plug out of anger. During the class trial, Igor seemed to not be the culprit whatsoever because of his lying skills. However, when suspicion was put on him, his insanity grew to much greater heights. At the end of the trial, he threatened to reveal [[Mari Aoyama|''Mari Aoyama]]’s position as the traitor through a wink, as if he knew. He was executed before anything was revealed, however. Igor’s Execution Igor is running through the endless halls, laughing maniacally. Two Monokumas appear and catch him in a fishing net. He squirms, as they bring him onto a wooden stage. Monokumas fill the crowd, excited to see the performance by the ultimate actor... They drop Igor on the ground, and lift him onto a slanted table. They tie all his limbs down, as he just laughs. The Monokumas bow and both pull out two large saws. They begin to saw at his legs, as he screams in agony. They slice off his legs, as the crowd cheers. They move onto his arms, and the screaming, along with the cheering gets even louder. Eventually, they move onto his neck, moving very slowly. Soon, he can no longer scream, and his eyes glisten over... The Monokumas walk off stage, as the crowd goes wild... Igor Enoshima, the ultimate Actor, is dead... Appearance Igor has long black hair (which is partially died dark red) that covers both of his eyes. His eyes are also a bright red, and his face is scarred beyond belief. He typically wears a black dress jacket, along with black dress pants, black dress shoes, and black tie. The only difference in color is a white button up shirt. Personality Igor was always known to be a little bit crazy. Having no remorse for anyone—or anything—he usually insulted other people or tried to put them down. Being a pessimist, he always tried to bring others to realize the despair in any situation they are in. He seems to have no problem with anyone knowing he is like this. Talent As the Ultimate Actor, Igor is known to be able to lie quite easily without any tells. Aside from that, he is more known to paly in horror movies, usually as the killer or antagonist of the movie due to his odd appearance. Relationships Family: Unnamed Step Parents Igor was abused by his step parents at a young age, which began to spur his insane personality as well as his hatred towards them. He eventually ran away due to their harsh actings on him. Season 1 Killing Game Cast: Kyoryu Chirano Igor found Kyoryu to be quite annoying and foolish. Being the opposite of Kyoryu’s optimistic personality, Igor often put Kyoryu down and commented on the situation they are in. When Kyoryu was found guilty, Igor commented that even people like her can commit murder and that this proves it’s true. Tomato Igor and Tomato never interacted with each other, excluding the murder. It is shown that Igor doesn’t care for Tomato, due to being able to kill him with no remorse. Hiro Europa Hiro and Igor only talked a little during the first chapter, but during chapter 2 they seemed to have some sort of rivalry. Hiro did not view Igor as someone to sympathize with, simply seeing him as someone who would hurt people for fun. This rivalry was short lived, but did cause Hiro to question himself for a moment. Mari Aoyama Mari found Igor to seem a little off at first. During Chapter 2, she began to dislike Igor due to his odd behavior. At the end of the second trial, Mari despised Igor for reading one of her books and discovering that she was the traitor among the group. Eager for him to be executed before he could reveal anything, she showed that she had much hatred towards him before his execution, only though it was for a moment. List of Appearances Danganronpa: Newly Despaired Season 1 Trivia * Igor was supposed to be the antagonist for season 1, but plans failed due to inactivity.